


Pretty boy

by Thelittlekid



Series: madbaby [1]
Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M, mob, 拟人化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelittlekid/pseuds/Thelittlekid
Summary: ooc预警尤文图斯x迪巴拉路人x迪巴拉路人视角预警拟人化预警抹布预警一时兴起的产物，不能接受请退出小学生文笔预警





	Pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> ooc预警  
> 尤文图斯x迪巴拉  
> 路人x迪巴拉  
> 路人视角预警  
> 拟人化预警  
> 抹布预警  
> 一时兴起的产物，不能接受请退出  
> 小学生文笔预警

他听说意大利的贵族尤文图斯先生邀请了一个男孩，从西西里岛的粉红先生那里。他曾在西西里度假，所以他见到过那个男孩，那个叫保罗迪巴拉的漂亮男孩。由于家族的关系，粉红先生在他在西西里度假的时候邀请他去巴勒莫做客，那是他第一次看见迪巴拉。他之前听说粉红先生用高价从潘帕斯的小人家那里买来了迪巴拉，对外宣称这是他的远房表亲，但谁都知道那不过是掩盖他们见不得人的关系的借口，西西里那些爱嚼舌根的妇女早已把各种属实的不属实的消息传了个遍。  
他是在晚宴上看见迪巴拉的。  
粉红先生给他的远房表亲打扮得很漂亮，缝缀在高级面料上的钻石在烛光的照耀下闪闪发光，斑驳的光影映在男孩稚嫩的脸上，透出一种说不清的美。迪巴拉坐在粉红先生的身边，正对着他坐。男孩坐下后他才在烛光下看清男孩的眸色——是绿玛瑙的颜色。席间粉红先生说着一些下流故事，他没去细听，悄悄地偷看迪巴拉却发现男孩的耳朵和脸红得滴血，他以为男孩太过稚嫩，听不来这种下流话。男孩像是察觉到了他的目光，抬起眼来看向他，四目相对的瞬间他胆怯地垂下了头，怕男孩发现自己眼里的不堪的欲望。  
晚宴后的舞会是当天的重头戏，粉红先生在听了一个报信后说了声抱歉匆匆离去，把漂亮的小男孩一个人留在挤满陌生人的舞厅。他知道四周的男人们大部分怀着和他同样的心思，于是他大着胆子抢先一步邀请男孩跳一支舞，在感受到周围嫉妒的眼光时洋洋得意。男孩顺从地接受了他的邀请，他们在舞厅中央招摇地共舞。即使那些人已经和各自的舞伴跳起了舞，但他依然能感受到他们嫉妒的眼光，他微笑着一一回应，无疑他是今晚最幸运的人。  
“你在偷看我。”在他们一个转身的时候迪巴拉开了口。  
“什么?”他有些紧张，他想大胆地承认，但又无法战胜内心的怯懦——特别是在男孩用他那双绿玛瑙般的眼睛无辜地看着他的时候，这让他感觉到一丝一毫的欲望都是对眼前这个天使般的男孩的玷污。  
“我说，你在偷看我，就在晚宴的时候。”迪巴拉似乎对他的躲闪有些不满，轻轻地皱起了眉头。  
“不，我的意思是，是的，但我不是那个意思，我......"他感到自己的舌头有些打结，面对着看起来有些生气的小男孩一时间竟不知道说些什么。  
“那你是什么意思?”迪巴拉因为拉拽的舞蹈动作而贴到了他身上，因为身高的缘故，迪巴拉得仰着头看他，恰巧他们转了个圈，男孩精致而稚嫩的面容在烛光下时隐时现，看得他以为周遭的一切都愈发的不真实。他盯着男孩的脸呆楞了许久没说话。  
“保罗。”他听见粉红先生的声音，等回过神来的时候，他看见的就只是迪巴拉被粉红先生搂着上马车的背影了。  
当晚他做了个梦，他梦见了自己走进一间房间，迪巴拉穿着和晚上一样的衣服躺在一张小床上歪着头孩子气地笑着望向他，床头的烛火被从未关的窗户溜进来的风吹得摇摇晃晃，男孩的脸如舞会时一样不真切。他鬼使神差地走过去，俯下身想要亲吻男孩的嘴唇，男孩在他们快要亲上的时候伸出手轻轻地推开他，用他那双绿玛瑙般的眼睛看着他说：“你是什么意思？”他从梦里醒来，坐起来怅然若失地望着从未关的窗户下缓缓升起的太阳。

他从那次见了迪巴拉便一直想着他，但他再没有机会去西西里，也再没有机会见他的男孩。直到他听说尤文图斯先生从粉红先生那里邀请来了一个男孩，他断定那是迪巴拉，便再次依靠家族关系举办了一个宴会，并且邀请尤文图斯先生和他新得来的小男孩参加宴会。  
他如愿以偿地见到了他朝思暮想的男孩，几年不见，男孩变了一些，但那张稚嫩的脸倒是一点没变。他主动上去和尤文图斯先生交谈，余光不时地瞄向迪巴拉，然而男孩只是在一旁温顺地听着，并不插话。确实是变了，晚宴上他看着和他隔了一个尤文图斯先生的迪巴拉想。之前见到迪巴拉时他身上那股青涩的味道还未褪去，眉眼之间尽是小孩子的模样，现在再看，青涩的味道褪去了不少，倒徒增了几分妩媚。  
是从小美人长成大美人了。他这样想。  
晚宴后他极力邀请尤文图斯先生住在这里，迪巴拉在这时偷偷看了他一眼，很快又垂下眼帘，乖乖地站在尤文图斯先生身边。尤文图斯先生接受了他的邀请，于是他特意把他们的房间安排在他的房间正楼下，这样既不太近，也不太远。他笑着感谢尤文图斯先生给他面子，在和迪巴拉擦身而过的时候抓了一下迪巴拉的手。他相信迪巴拉知道自己的意思。  
果不其然，他半夜从房间里出来，看见迪巴拉穿着长袍睡衣站在楼梯口。他走下去将迪巴拉抱上来，感到迪巴拉颤抖了一下，他以为只是被风吹着了，便快步将人抱进了房间，放在床上后便压了上去。  
“你慢一点......”迪巴拉被他落在颈侧的吻弄得轻笑出声，将手指插进了他的发间。  
他抬起头来看着迪巴拉，男孩依旧用他那双绿玛瑙般的眼睛无辜地看着他，一如他的梦里。只是与上次不同的是，这次多了几分慵懒的意味，显得尤其勾人。他脱下迪巴拉的长袍睡衣，不想却看见了男孩腹部和大腿内侧吻痕，他有些气闷，狠狠地咬了一口迪巴拉的乳头——那里也被掐得红肿。迪巴拉像是知道他为什么生气，哼哼唧唧地去亲吻他，他被这个吻好歹安抚了一下，但他还是决定给男孩一个教训。于是他一边啃咬迪巴拉的胸口，一边把手滑下去摸到迪巴拉的股间，出乎意料地在男孩穴口摸到了一个硬物，他撑起身想要往下看，男孩拉住他不让他看，他大概猜到了那是什么，于是忍着怒意对男孩说：“把腿分开点，小荡妇。”男孩顺从地大张着腿，红着脸抓着身下的床单紧张地小口喘气。他在烛火的照耀下看清了男孩穴口的硬物——那是一个较小的木质肛塞，刚好可以堵住男孩红肿的穴口，这是那些有钱人们包养男人的玩具。他将肛塞稍稍抽出来一些，里面便有白浊跟着溢了出来，他知道男孩为什么会在自己抱他的时候颤抖了。他很生气，但他硬得发疼的阴茎显示出了他的真实感受。他将木质肛塞一下抽出，随即便将自己的阴茎送进去，堵住那些快要流出来的白浊。“看来一个人满足不了你，夹紧屁股，小荡妇。”他喘着粗气狠狠地在迪巴拉体内抽送，有了之前的润滑，他根本无需多去扩张，而迪巴拉只能咬着嘴唇止住自己放荡的呻吟，感受着快感向自己排山倒海地涌来。“为什么不叫出声来？小荡妇，你害怕被听见，对不对？”他掐了一下迪巴拉的前端，那里立马就射了出来，只是已经只能射出一点稀薄的精液了。迪巴拉仰起头，被过载的快感折磨得双眼失神。他知道迪巴拉一定已经和那个老男人做过几次了，不然不可能只能射出这么点儿来。占有欲  
在这时突然出来作祟，他喘着气在迪巴拉耳边说：“你知道吗，有一种高潮可以不用射出来。”迪巴拉听后连忙摇头，用带着泪的绿眼睛恳求地看着他，然后以软糯的口音说:“求你......不要......求你啊——”迪巴拉还没说完就被他大力的动作打断，捂住嘴巴呜呜咽咽地抓着他的手臂求饶，他将迪巴拉的手拉向他们交合的地方，让男孩摸摸自己有多淫荡，含着两个男人的精液还在找操。男孩哭着想要收回手，他也顺水推舟地强迫男孩将手指含进嘴里，让男孩尝尝是什么味道。他又凶又狠地顶弄，抓着男孩的屁股揉捏，终于在一记深顶后射在了男孩体内，而射无可射的男孩抖着身子依靠后穴达到了高潮。他抽出阴茎，将一旁的木质肛塞塞进男孩的屁股，忽然想起几年前粉红先生说的那些下流故事，意识到男孩脸红是因为那些下流故事的主角是他。于是他替男孩穿上睡衣，隔着睡衣对男孩的乳头又掐又咬，刺激得男孩抖着身子又高潮了一回。  
他将男孩送出屋时，低下头对男孩说:“好好含着吧，小荡妇。”看着男孩奇怪的走姿他扬起嘴角——在男孩要走以前，他往男孩装满精液的后穴里又塞进去了一颗鸡蛋大的圆形水晶，他敢保证，那个老男人会发现的。


End file.
